1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toner cartridge for supplying toner to various types of imaging machines, such as electrophotographic copiers, which use toner to form visual images, and particularly to a toner cartridge generally including a container which contains therein a quantity of toner and has an opening, a seal member which initially seals the opening of container, and a cover which is movable with respect to the container, whereby movement of the cover causes the seal member to be separated from the opening of the container thereby dumping the toner into a toner storage section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various types of imaging machines, such as electrophotographic copiers, which use toner to form visual images, toner must be replenished from time to time because the toner is expended as imaging is carried out repetitively. For example, in a typical copying machine, an electrostatic latent image is first formed on an electrophotographic member and then the latent image is developed by applying toner thereon thereby converting the latent image into a visible toner image, which is then transferred to a transfer medium such as paper, followed by a step of fixing the transferred image to the transfer medium. Accordingly, in a copying machine, a toner storing section is typically provided adjacent to its developing device thereby having the toner supplied to the developing device continuously from the storing section. However, when the toner stored in the toner storing section becomes scarce, fresh toner must be added to the toner storing section in order to maintain a proper developing operation. And, several approaches have been proposed to carry out a toner replenishment operation.
In accordance with one of the proposed approaches, a toner bottle containing therein a quantity of toner is used. In this case, a lid provided on top of the toner storing section is opened and the toner bottle with its cap removed is turned upside down to pour the toner into the toner storing section. This approach is quite simple, but there are great many occasions for toner scattering to take place. For example, toner may be scattered when the lid is opened, when the cap is removed from the bottle, and when the bottle is turned upside down. Scattered toner would not only contaminate the copying machine and its surrounding area but also impair its performance. Moreover, for the operator, his or her hands as well as suits will become dirty and it can be injurious when inhaled deeply. Thus, this approach is quite disadvantageous.
In accordance with another prior art approach, it is proposed to use a cartridge type toner container containing therein a quantity of toner, which may be detachably mounted at the top of a toner storing section and which has its opening initially sealed by a seal member. In accordance with this approach, when mounting the toner cartridge, the seal member must be removed and the cartridge must be set in position for causing the fresh toner to be replenished into the toner storing section. This approach, however, also suffers from the disadvantages of toner scattering similar to the first approach described above. For example, toner scattering takes place most likely when the seal is removed. In addition, the seal is not well protected in many cases so that the seal could be broken unintentionally, for example, during shipping thereby resulting in disastrous toner scattering.
Other prior art approaches also suffer from the similar disadvantages and none of them can solve the problem of toner scattering completely. Moreover, it is important that the toner replenishment operation may be carried out without requiring experiences and special skills because many of copier users are unskilled people and they are often required to replenish toner into the copiers.